Cameras and other image sensors may be used to capture images and/or videos of a physical environment. Often, individuals take digital photographs of themselves and/or of others to memorialize a moment or to share photographs on social networks and/or over the internet. Often, images captured using mobile device cameras as well as images found on the internet are viewed on the relatively small displays that tend to be integrated into mobile devices. Provided herein are technical solutions to improve sending of video and other types of data that may reduce problems associated with changing network conditions.